Love and comfort
by depressedintrovert
Summary: After being captured by Bellatrix, Hermione can only be comforted by one person. first story so no flames. mainly hg/rl some hg/sb. sorry suck at summaries


Chapter 1

They ran as fast as they could down the hill, dodging tree roots and low branches in their path. They had to escape the snatchers. One of them had set of the alarm when they said Voldemort's name, they didn't know which of them it was, nor did they care they weren't going to let someone feel they were to blame.

They had been running full force for a full 5 minutes and she was beginning to feel the impact, she could see Harry and Ron start to slow, but the boys didn't have to worry they were well ahead of the snatchers. She on the other hand knew that the snatchers were catching up.

Remus and Sirius were out in front, this wasn't a surprise as they had both been aurors for many years and had still been training just as hard as the trio. They could tell that the trio were slowing down. But they couldn't tell how close the snatchers were, just as they turned their heads they a feminine yelp. "Hermione!" they both shouted, as they turned around dashing back through the forest, towards the noise. They could see they boys also running back to Hermione.

"Harry, Ron! Don't go back to Hermione we will" Sirius pleaded but their pleas were ignored

"We are not going to just leave her there, she's our best friend" Harry and Ron shouted together.

Hermione had tripped over a hidden tree root, she couldn't get up, she realised she had twisted her ankle. She could only pray that the others got to her before the snatchers. Unfortunately just as Remus and Sirius started to help her up the snatchers had caught up with them. Only Ron and Harry could of held off the snatchers, with Sirius and Remus currently helping Hermione up. Not even she could help as her wand had been flung a fair way across the leaf covered ground. The boys had started off well but there were more than they expected and Ron wasn't even using his own wand as it had been snapped in half by one of the snatchers as they escaped. They all put up a fight, even Hermione despite her broken leg, but the snatchers managed to bound and lightly stun them.

As the stun wore off they saw they were at the gates of Malfoy manor. When they were dragged inside they came face to face with a gleeful Bellatrix, a smirking Lucius and what looked like a look of apology on the faces of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"ooh look at what we have here, a mudblood, a half-breed, a blood-traitor, a deformed thing and a stinking mutt." Bellatrix squealed with delight. "hmm I know let's split them up make their lives even worse. Wormtail! Wormtail! Take the blood-traitor and the deformed thing to the dungeon."

"Draco son, take the mutt into the other room and take your mother with you." Lucius ordered. Draco did as he was told and took his mother by the arm into the drawing room levitating Sirius behind him.

Bellatrix looked at the two left in front of her, she was now left with the mudblood and half-breed. She bound Remus to the wall in front of where Hermione was being held by a couple of snatchers. She walked over to the younger witch, turning her head with her hands so they were looking right at each other's faces, then suddenly without and warning she shouted "Crucio!" As soon as the stream of red light hit her body, Hermione fell to the ground, her body shaking wildly, but no matter how much it hurt, Hermione would not give in she would let the sadistic bitch see her cry and beg for her to stop.

Hermione was under the curse for a solid 20 minutes, all the time Remus growling but he was growing desperate. Nobody had ever survived under the crutiatus curse for more than 15 minutes without snapping and going insane, the longest recorded survival under crutiatus curse performed by Bellatrix was Frank and Alice Longbottom. Remus knew Hermione would not make it another 5 minutes. But he was wrong and after another 10 minutes Bellatrix stopped frustrated that she could not break the girl. Looking down at the girl on the floor Bellatrix noticed Hermione's broken leg, suddenly she had an idea and cackled like the mad bitch she was. She went of to the girl and stamped as hard as she could on her leg. Remus cringed he knew he couldn't even start to imagine how much that would've hurt Hermione, but still Hermione stayed the quiet, the only signs that she had noticed Bellatrix was the sudden jerk of her body.

Meanwhile in the drawing room Sirius was pleading with Narcissa and Draco to let him go, he knew that neither his cousin or her son wanted to be a part of Voldemort's plans and he knew the only reason they were near the dark lord was because Lucius was too involved that he couldn't see the wrong he was doing.

Leaving Lucius to guard Remus and Hermione Bellatrix had left to find her dagger, now she was back and was kneeling over a screaming and sobbing Hermione, carving into her perfect milky skin. All the while Remus was growling, horrified that the bitch was carving in Hermione as if she was a piece of wood. He couldn't bear to see Hermione getting brutally tortured and he just let rip, releasing all his pent up anger and sadness in his magic. The force of the magic killed Lucius and the snatchers, but it didn't stop Bellatrix she continued to carve in Hermione's arm. If Hermione had been able to think at that moment she probably would have been thankful to Bellatrix for not stopping for no matter how much it hurt she wouldn't want to have the word mud on her arm of even something worse like mudblo.

As soon as Narcissa, Draco and Sirius heard the high-pitched scream, they knew Bellatrix had done something bad to Hermione. At that moment Narcissa and Draco knew they were on the wrong side in the war and let Sirius out running after him. Sirius quickly got into the room where Remus and Hermione were and unbound Remus who in a split second pointed his wand at Bellatrix shooting the killing curse, hitting her squarely in back. He then ran across the room and within he was beside Hermione.


End file.
